


G is for Growing Up

by rockergirl57



Series: V is for... [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Alpha Logic | Logan Sanders, Alpha Morality | Patton Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has PTSD, Blind Character, Cute, Cute Kids, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Omega Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Trans Character, Virgil is famous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockergirl57/pseuds/rockergirl57
Summary: Remy and Dina - twins and best friends - grow up.  They have 3 dads and their Vivi (mom) is the famous omega behind the mask V, but their life is relatively normal.  Right?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: V is for... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659331
Comments: 74
Kudos: 200





	1. First Words

**Author's Note:**

> There will be lot of time skips! Especially at the beginning!  
> *  
> Also, credit to Snowtail_Star for helping me brainstorm (a lot of) what will happen in this fic!

“Virgil?” Patton asks as he slips his head into the room that used to be Logan’s bedroom before it was converted into a small space for Virgil to work on his comics in peace and have a short break from the twins. It’s still hard for Virgil or his mates to believe one year ago the two most precious beings in the world entered their lives – even if the near-constant crying bothers Virgil’s anxiety more than the omega would like to admit. 

Everything and nothing has changed in a year’s time. Virgil, Roman, Patton, and Logan, now have a baby boy and a baby girl they love more than their own lives (and almost more than each other). The alphas still take turns working at Patton and Logan’s toy store. Virgil still makes his comics and exists as V. The four mates still love each other (and have sex when they get the chance). At the same time though, they’re ruled by the twins. Feeding, changing, sleeping, everything revolves around the twins. They exist to take care of the twins.

“Yeah Daddy,” the omega answers his mate without looking up from his tablet.

“Are you almost to a stopping point?” the alpha asks. Patton slips into the room and wraps his arms around his mate’s shoulders. “Pizza’s here. Plus, I made cake for the twins’ birthday. It’s chocolate – your favorite.”

“I thought we weren’t celebrating until this weekend?” Virgil questions as he turns around to look at Patton. “And didn’t you make a cake yesterday for your birthday?”

“Yes, but this one is smaller.”

“You’re adorable.”

“Nope. That job belongs to you, Dina, and Remy.”

Virgil can’t hide his smile. “Let me finish this panel and I’ll be right down.”

“Okay.” Patton gives his mate a kiss before leaving the omega to his work.

Virgil just smiles as he turns around and finishes what he was working on before saving and closing everything down for the day. When Virgil gets downstairs, Patton is trying his best to feed Remy some sort of baby food, but the boy refuses to eat whatever is on the soft plastic spoon. Meanwhile, Roman is putting Dina in the baby swing and making funny faces. Logan is simply making sure the table is set even though they’re only having pizza and eating off paper plates.

“Virgil,” Patton says as he looks up to see his mate at the base of the stairs. “Do you mind feeding him? He won’t eat his baby food like the good little boy I know he is.”

“Depends,” Virgil says with a laugh. “What are you trying to feed him?”

“Peas,” Patton reads off the jar. “His sister ate it right up, but this little nugget won’t.”

“Try giving him one of the fruit flavored ones first. Logan and I found out last week he likes those the best.”

“After I ended up wearing sweet potatoes and green beans,” Logan adds as he hands Patton a jar of peach baby food.

“If he won’t eat that, I’ll feed him,” Virgil tells Patton.

“Mind if we go ahead and dig into the pizza, Pat?” Roman asks. “I’m starving.”

“Go ahead,” Patton answers.

That’s all Roman needed to hear as he plops down at the small dining table and grabs a slice of pizza. Virgil smiles at his family as he and Logan both join Roman at the table and dig in. After dinner, the family moves to the couch to watch a movie. Roman sits with Dina in his lap and Logan does the same with Remy while Virgil sits on the back of the couch behind Patton.

“What should we watch tonight?” Patton asks as he pulls up Disney+ on the TV.

“We are not watching any more Puppy Dog Pals,” Virgil immediately states. “One more episode of that and I’m going to lose it.”

“Okay,” Patton laughs. “We won’t watch Puppy Dog Pals. Roman?”

“I say we should watch a classic,” Roman exclaims. “Snow White and The Seven Dwarves? The Little Mermaid? Cinderella? Mary Poppins?”

“So an animated movie featuring a Disney princess or something starring Julie Andrews is what you wish to watch,” Logan states with a roll of his eyes. “Although I love the animation styles used in all the movies you suggested, may I give my own recommendation?”

“As long as it’s not Big Hero 6,” Roman insists. “You know almost every line of that movie by now. We could put in a DVD and watch Virgil’s movie? By the way, V, when is the sequel coming out?”

“The kids are too little to see that movie, Roman,” Patton scolds.

“And the sequel should be out later this year as long as everything stays on track,” Virgil answers Roman’s question.

“And the premiere?” Roman asks his mate.

“We can go to one of the premieres if someone stays behind to watch the twins or we find a babysitter,” Virgil responds. “Now can we get back to picking out a movie?”

“What about Wi~” Patton starts to say before he’s interrupted by his mate and boyfriends telling him no.

“What about Fox and The Hound?” Roman suggests.

“I’m okay with that,” Virgil says with a shrug.

Patton finds the movie and presses play as the family goes mostly quiet. When Tod (the fox) appears on screen the first time, Dina points at it and looks up at Roman. “That’s a fox, princess,” the alpha mumbles quietly to the baby girl in his lap.

The baby girl babbles incoherently before happily saying “fuck!” Every adult’s mouth drops as they look at Dina in Roman’s lap. Their daughter just said her first word…and it was… “Fuck!” Dina says again.

“Maybe…maybe Remy can say his first words too…and it not be…” Virgil tries to say. What is he supposed to do in this situation? This is not something he felt prepared for…like most of parenthood… He knows that Dina probably just can’t say fox correctly, but…still…

“Fuck!” Dina says for a third time as she claps her little hands happily.

“Maybe…” Patton mumbles. The look of shock and disapproval can’t be whipped from his face as he looks over to the little boy on Logan’s lap. “Do you wanna say something for us, kiddo? Can you say dada? Or papa? Or Vivi? Or anything except…”

“Fuck!” Dina shouts.

“Except for the bad word your sister said?” Patton finishes his sentence. Remy just babbles and tries to stick his foot in his mouth. “Come on, Remy. You can do it. Say dada.”

“Fa-pay!” the little boy babbles.

“Fa-pay?” Virgil questions. “Is he trying to say father or frappe?”

“Sadly,” Logan states, “I think he was attempting to see frappe…”

“That’s going to be a strange one to put in the scrapbook, Ro,” Virgil laughs.

“You’re telling me…” the alpha groans. “The twins first words are an attempt at saying frappe and…”

“Fuck!” Dina shouts yet again.

“And that…” Roman groans. Virgil can’t help but laugh at the perfect comedic timing. “Shut up, V,” Roman laughs with the omega. “Let’s just watch the movie.”

“Okay,” Virgil breaths as he tries to stop laughing. “Okay.”


	2. The Mother's Day Problem (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dina and Remy get in trouble at school for the first time.

Years pass in what feels like days to Dina and Remy’s parents. At age three, the twins start preschool, and the house becomes too quiet during the day. Although the silence makes it much easier to get his work done, Virgil misses having the twins at home. His kids are his best critics after all. Even though they don’t know he’s V, Virgil reads them one of his stories almost every night.

In school, Dina and Remy are both pretty well behaved. They get in trouble from time to time, but what kid doesn’t? They rarely have their cards changed from white to yellow, and their parents aren’t called unless one of the twins is sick…until the Friday before Mother’s Day that is…

“Who knows what Sunday is?” the teacher asks as she stands in front of a bunch of toddlers sitting at tiny tables.

“The day mommy and daddy take me to church,” one of the kids shouts without raising their hand.

“That’s not the answer I was looking for,” the teacher tells the kid, “and what are we supposed to do before we talk?”

“Raise our hand,” the kid mumbles.

“Good! Anyone else?” The teacher looks around the room, but no one raises their hand. Apparently, she’s going to have to give them the answer. “It’s Mother’s Day!” When a student raises their hand, she points at them and says their name. “What?”

“What’s Mother’s Day?” the student asks.

“Mother’s Day is a special day where we make sure our mommies know how much we love them,” she answers.

“But what if I don’t have a mama?” another student asks without raising their hand. “I only gots papa and reny”

“Then you can make your reny feel extra special,” the teacher answers.

Dina and Remy look at each other before they both raise their hands, but the teacher isn’t paying any attention. She’s already started talking about the crafts everyone is going to make to give to their moms (or non-binary parent in the one student’s case). She explains what they’re doing and gives a quick demonstration before telling the students to start making their crafts and raise their hands if they need help from her or the classroom grandma.

“We don’t gots a mommy, Dina” Remy tells his twin as the other kids start getting to work. “We only got daddies.”

“And Vivi doesn’t wanna be called mommy,” Dina says. “It makes him sad.”

“Whats we gonna tell Miss?” Remy asks. “I don’t wanna make Vivi sad.”

“Why haven’t you started yet?” the teacher says as she kneels between the twins. Both Dina and Remy jump because they didn’t realize she was there. “Do you need help?”

“We don’t gots a mommy,” Dina tells the teacher.

“Yeah!” Remy agrees.

“Everyone has a mommy,” the teacher responds.

“He doesn’t,” Remy argues as he points to the kid with the non-binary parent.

“Even he has a mom,” the teacher says calmly, “and he’s still making his craft to give to his reny. Why don’t you tell me about your parents and I’ll help the two of you get started?”

“We have father and daddy and papa and vivi,” Remy tells the teacher. “Father is super smarts!”

“And papa likes playing dress up!” Dina chimes in.

“And daddy gives the bestest hugs in the world and lets us help make cookies!” Remy adds.

“Those are all good things about your dad,” the teacher says, “but what about your mom…er vivi?”

“Dads,” Dina insists. “We only gots four dads.”

“Dina, it’s not good to lie,” the teacher scolds. 

“She’s not lying Miss!” Remy argues. “We only gots dads!”

The woman just sighs. This argument is distracting the entire class because everyone is waiting for Dina and Remy to have their cards pulled. “I’m pulling a card from both of you for lying,” the teacher states. “Lying isn’t good. Now, since you insist on not having a mom, why don’t you make something for your dad – one dad.”

“No!” Dina shouts as she stomps her foot.

“No?” the teacher questions. “Dina, I thought you loved arts and crafts almost as much as Remy loves naptime.”

“We not making craft cause we don’t have mommy!” the little girl screams.

“Dina, if you don’t make your craft, I’ll make you pull two cards,” the teacher cautions.

“No!” Remy shouts. “We gots daddies! We not crafting for just one!”

“3…” the teacher warns. “2… 1…” Both of the twins keep screaming that they’re not going to craft. “I warned both of you. Go pull three of your cards, and sit quietly in the time out corner. I’m calling your parents.”

“Oooo,” the class says in unison. 

Before stomping over to do as told, Dina throws the open bottle of glitter on the floor as hard as she can – sending glitter flying everywhere. The teacher looks over to the classroom grandma for help. She needs to take Dina and Remy to the principal’s office, but she can’t trust the rest of the students to behave while she’s gone. “Do you think you could take them down to the principal’s office?” she asks the older woman.

“That’s no problem sweetheart,” the classroom grandma answers.

“Thank you,” the teacher responds. Quickly she scribbles down a note on a piece of nearby construction paper and hands it to the other woman. “So they have an idea of what happened.”

The old woman gives the teacher a nod before turning her attention to the crying and screaming twins. She takes them each by the hand and gently leads them out of the room as though they were her own grandkids.


	3. The Mother's Day Problem (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dina and Remy's parents are called to the school

In Dina and Remy’s minds, the principal’s office is one of the scariest places in the world because it’s where all the bad kids go. They’ve never been inside, but they can only imagine what it looks like. It must be like a dungeon or a room you would find in a haunted house full of ghosts and vampires or Twisted and Madness’s lair in the comic books vivi reads them. (Remy has to have his face really close whatever it is to see any of those things, but he can imagine how scary they must be.) Step by step, they get closer and closer to what they believe to be their doom.

When they get to the principal’s office, the classroom grandma lets go of Remy’s hand so she can knock on the door. “Come in,” a man’s voice says from inside. The old woman opens the door and leads the twins inside the room. It’s…not as scary looking as the twins thought it would be, but they’re still afraid.

“What seems to be the problem?” the principal asks as the woman hands him the note from the teacher. He sighs a bit sadly as he reads it. “Thank you. Dina, Remy, why don’t you take a seat?”

The twins look at each other before squeezing into the same chair. The principal sits across from them behind a desk. “Are we in trouble?” Remy mumbles as the classroom grandma slips out of the room.

“Maybe…” the principal admits. “Why don’t you explain to me what happened? Then, I’ll call your parents so we can get this all figured out. Okay?”

Both toddlers nod. “Miss teacher lady wanted us to make crafts for mommy’s day,” Dina explains.

“What’s wrong with making something for your mommy?” the principal questions.

“We only gots daddies,” Remy answers. “And she called us liars!”

“Why did she do that?” the man across the desk asks.

“Cause we got too many daddies!” Dina cries.

“Too many daddies?” the principal wonders aloud.

“We gots father and papa and daddy and vivi.” Remy says. “Miss teacher lady said we lied cause we can only has one daddy!”

“Four dads and no mom isn’t…normal, but more dads just mean more people to love you,” the principal tries to reassure the kids. “I’m going to give your daddies a call, okay?”

“We didn’t do anything wrong,” Remy says as tears form in his eyes.

“I believe you, but I still have to tell them what happened so we can make sure you don’t get sent down here for telling the truth again. Okay?”

“O-okay…”

The principal gives the twins a soft smile before turning to his computer. He types something into it before he starts pressing buttons on a phone that’s on his desk. Instead of picking the phone up to talk, he puts it on speaker so the twins can hear both sides of the conversation.

Meanwhile, at an interview for a brand new project V has been working on, Virgil’s phone starts vibrating in Roman’s hand. (The alpha agreed to hold the phone while his omega is busy.) Roman looks at the device to see if it is one of his boyfriends or Joan…only to see that the call is coming from the school. “Shit,” the alpha mumbles to himself before picking up the phone. “Hello?”

“Hi,” the principal responds. “Is this Virgil Sanders? It’s Mr. Williams. I’m calling about Dina and Remy’s behavior.”

“We didn’t do anything wrong,” Dina whimpers too softly for anyone except Remy to hear. The boy hugs his sister tightly and watches the principal.

“He’s busy at the moment,” Roman states. “May I take a message?”

“May I ask who’s speaking first?” the principal questions.

Fuck! Roman has no idea what he’s supposed to do. He can’t say his name out loud. He’s just Princey right now – one of V’s mates. He can’t expose Virgil’s identity. What is he supposed to do? Thankfully, Virgil finishes up with his interview and finds Roman before the alpha does anything regrettable. “Actually, he’s here now, so I’ll give him the phone.”

Virgil takes the phone from his mate and holds it up to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hi,” the principal says to the omega. “This is Principal Williams. Are you Virgil Sanders? I’m calling about your children.”

“Yes,” Virgil answers as he and Roman walk out of the building to the alpha’s car. “What’s wrong? Are they okay?”

“They’re fine, but they’ve managed to get themselves into a little trouble with their teacher,” the principal responds.

“What kind of trouble?”

“I would prefer to discuss this in person if possible, Mr. Sanders.”

“Okay…I would like to know what this is about, but okay… Their father is better with this kind of stuff though.”

“He or she can come as well if possible.”

“I just need to speak with you or your mate.”

“My mates and I will be there as soon as possible then.” Virgil makes sure to emphasize the letter S.

“Thank you.” The principal hangs up the phone and looks at the twins. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it? Now we just have to wait for your daddies to get here.”

The twins just nod and sit quietly. They’re still scared. They don’t want to be in trouble when they did nothing wrong in their eyes. Yes, they got upset when the teacher wouldn’t believe them, but they told the truth. They didn’t do anything wrong.

It feels like the twins have been sitting in the principal’s office forever when all four of their parents walk into the school. They can see their daddies from the open office door. Without even thinking about it, Remy and Dina climb out of the chair they’re in and run out of the office to their dads.

“Vivi!” Dina shouts excitedly. “Papa!”

“Father!” Remy yells happily. “Daddy!” Both twins simile as they’re picked up and held in one of their dad’s arms. (Patton holds Remy, and Virgil holds Dina.)

“How are my little superheroes?” Virgil asks as he kisses his daughter on the cheek. “Or should I say supervillains since your principal had to call papa and I while I was doing my work stuff for Joan?”

“Is Uncle Joan coming to visit?” Remy asks.

“You two are the only ones they let call them ‘uncle,’” Virgil laughs to himself. “That word’s a boy thing…or at least an alpha thing. You know Joan isn’t a boy or an alpha. And they aren’t coming to visit until next month.” Remy just pouts. Virgil knows his son likes spending time with Joan, but that has nothing to do with why they were called to the school.

“You must be Remy and Dina’s parents,” the principal says slowly as he walks out of his office and approaches the family. Although he believed what the toddlers said to an extent, he did not expect four men to actually show up. (He especially didn’t expect three of them to be alphas.) “I’m their principal Mr. Williams. I spoke with one of you on the phone…a uh Virgil Sanders?”

“That would be me,” Virgil tries not to mumble. His anxiety wants to get the better of him, but he knows he needs to stay calm until they can all leave.

“Ah…well, if you’ll follow me to my office, we can discuss your children’s behavior,” the principal states as he turns to walk back to his office. He stops to whisper something to the secretary on the way.

“We didn’t do anything wrong vivi!” Dina whines in Virgil’s arms as he and his mates follow the principal.

“I believe you, sweetheart,” Virgil whispers to his little girl. “We have to hear what your principal has to say though. Okay?” Dina just nods.

“Please, have a seat,” the principal states as he sits down at his desk. Virgil and Patton both sit down while Logan and Roman stand behind them.

“May I ask why we were called here?” Logan asks flatly.

“As you may know, we work on a warning system,” the principal reminds the family. “After so many warnings, parents must be called… Dina and Remy have been accused of throwing glitter everywhere…again, refusing to participate in craft time, disturbing the class, refusing to go to time out, and lying to a teacher. I know they’re just kids, but…this is a lot.”

“Would you care to elaborate?” Logan wonders aloud. “The glitter does not surprise me, but those other accusations don’t sound like things our kids would do.”

“Remy, Dina, would one of you like to explain?” the principal asks the kids as the school bell rings and dismisses the preschoolers to go wait for the bus.

“Miss teacher lady called us liars!” Remy whines as he tries not to cry. “We didn’t lie!”

“Why’d she do that, kiddo?” Patton questions before kissing the boy’s head.

“B-be-because we didn’t wanna make craft for mommy’s day,” the little boy tries to explain as tears fall down his cheeks. “A-and-and…”

“Shhh,” Patton whispers. “It’s okay, Remy.”

“She wouldn’t listen when we said we don’ts got a mommy,” Dina tells her parents as she tries not to cry. “We only gots four daddies.”

“So you told the truth, and she didn’t believe you,” Virgil tries to confirm. He just sighs when the little girl nods.

“Papa said it makes you sad to be called a mommy,” Dina tells Virgil. “That’s why you’re a daddy, Vivi.”

“Your papa is right,” Virgil admits. “Thank you for thinking of me, princess.” He gives Dina a kiss on her head before leaning over and kissing Remy’s cheek. “And thank you, my little prince.”

“So our twins were taken out of class because they told the truth?” Logan tries not to growl. Even if it is only preschool, education is important. 

“Why weren’t they believed?” Roman snarls.

“I don’t know…” the principal breathes. “Their teacher is on their way here now so we can discuss this and come up with a way to prevent it from happening again.”

“Thank you,” Roman huffs.

“I…I think…since the school day’s over…I should…uh take Virgil and the twins for ice cream while you discuss this matter…” Patton says to Logan and Roman after a moment. He can tell that the little girl in Virgil’s lap is the only thing keeping the omega grounded and from going into a panic attack.

Both Roman and Logan look at Patton and then at Virgil. “That’s probably a good idea…” Logan admits. “We’ll call you when we’re done here.”

Patton gives his boyfriends a smile before quickly leaving the building with his mate and twins. While they go for ice cream, Logan and Roman discuss the situation with the principal and teacher. It doesn’t take long for them to work out a plan for making sure this situation doesn’t happen again…well this situation minus the part involving the glitter… Knowing Dina and Remy, it wouldn’t be long before glitter ends up everywhere again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how I'm managing long chapters 😂


	4. First Sip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy tries coffee for the first time

Time flies. Before anyone knows what to think, Remy and Dina are in first grade, and Remy’s poor eyesight is quickly deteriorating. Although Remy can make his way around the house and the classroom at school from memory, he almost always needs Dina to help him when they’re anywhere else. Through some miracle, Remy’s parents don’t really notice how severe his eye problems are. They can tell he needs to go to the eye doctor sooner rather than later, but that’s all they notice.

“Look at my pretty picture Father!” Remy says excitedly the Saturday before his optometrist appointment. Remy’s sitting at the dining table coloring while Logan sits across from his son and works on his computer. Dina is taking a nap on the couch. Patton is upstairs taking care of Virgil who has gone into heat (even though he can’t have any more kids), and Roman has run out to the grocery store.

“It’s very nice, Remy,” Logan answers his son with a genuine smile.

“Can I please go upstairs and show Daddy and Vivi?” Remy begs.

“You know Vivi is really sick. Daddy will be down in a little while for a break and to cook dinner. You can show him then, and then I’ll take any drawings you want Vivi to see to him. Okay?” Since it is very rare for Virgil to be ill, “sick” became the code word for the omega being in heat so the twins wouldn’t know what was going on too early in life. It was Patton’s idea, but Logan and the others quickly agreed to it.

“You promise?” Remy can’t help but pout. He wants to show all of his dads his artwork now, but he’ll wait. Maybe he can make Vivi a card in the meantime!

“I promise.”

Remy smiles at his dad as he reaches to grab his cup of grape juice. Accidently though, he grabs Logan’s coffee cup. Without realizing he grabbed the wrong cup, Remy takes a sip of the warm liquid. (It’s been sitting there too long for it to be hot.) At first, the boy’s face twists in disgust – whatever he just drank is extremely bitter and kind of gross – before curiosity overtakes his features. Hesitantly, Remy takes another sip of his father’s coffee. It’s still too bitter, but Remy can taste a hit of something sweet. The boy takes another sip and another – his taste buds getting accustomed to the taste of coffee as he drinks. Before Remy knows it, the cup’s empty. “Father, can I have more of your juice?”

“My juice?” Logan asks as he looks up from his computer. He’s clearly confused by what his son meant. He didn’t have juice. He had~ “Remy! Did you just drink my coffee?” It’s clear by his voice that Logan isn’t mad…yet.

“Sorry…” Remy mumbles. “It was good.”

“I know it’s good, but you’re too young to be drinking this.”

“Why?”

“Because…”

“Why? It tastes yummy. I want more.”

“You’re not getting any more, Remy.”

“I want it though!” Remy stands up from his chair and stomps his feet. “I want it! I want it! I want it!”

“I said no. You shouldn’t have drank my coffee in the first place.”

At being told no one too many times. Remy starts screaming as he runs around the room as fast as he can without running into anything. Logan tries his best to get his son to calm down (without giving him coffee) so Remy doesn’t disturb Virgil and Patton upstairs. As hard as he tries though…it’s useless. Remy won’t stop screaming, and the sound does disturb Virgil and Patton. At least Dina doesn’t wake up.

“What’s going on?” Patton asks as he walks partway down the stairs in only a pair of pajama pants. A clearly exhausted Virgil in nothing except Roman’s robe follows Patton. “You know you’re supposed to be quiet when Vivi is sick.”

“He’s mad because he drank my coffee accidently and I won’t give him any more,” Logan tells his boyfriend. “Take Virgil back to bed. This is nothing to worry about.” As soon as Logan say that though, Remy runs straight into the wall at full speed. The boy staggers a bit before falling down.

“Remy‽” Virgil shouts as he weakly pushes his way past Patton. Even in the middle of a heat, his natural need to take care of his children overrides his need to have his heat taken care of. “Remy, are you okay?” he asks as he kneels besides his son.

“I’m okay Vivi,” the boy answers. “I just didn’t see it.”

“You didn’t see the wall?” Virgil tries to confirm as he looks back at Logan and Patton.

“I’m going to call and see if I can get his appointment moved up…” Logan say slowly.

“In the meantime, let’s get you back to bed, Virgil,” Patton states with a slight growl to his voice. As much as he tries to focus on Remy’s needs, the alpha’s instincts and possessiveness threaten to take over. Remy isn’t biologically his son, so he isn’t experiencing that same need to care for the child as Logan is in this situation. “We don’t want to get the twins sick.”

Virgil looks back and forth between the two alphas that are home right now. He doesn’t know what to do. He wants to take care of his son…but Patton’s offer is too enticing to ignore. “Lo?” Virgil mumbles.

“I’ll take care of Remy,” Logan reassures his mate. “Go back to bed with Patton. I’ll make sure to keep you updated.”

“Okay…” Virgil mumbles. He kisses Remy’s forehead to help make it feel better before standing up on shaky legs.

“Wait,” Remy says as he stands up as fast as he can. He runs over to the table and grabs the picture he had made earlier. “Look at what I made!”

Virgil smiles as he looks at the sloppy coloring his son made. “It’s beautiful, Remy. I’m sure if you ask your father, he’ll hang it on the fridge for everyone to see.”

“Come on, sweetheart,” Patton says through his teeth. “Let’s get you back upstairs.”

“Be good for your father,” Virgil states before following Patton upstairs and to their room so he can be thoroughly fucked and knotted by Daddy.


	5. Shopping Trip (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil take Dina shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to split this up into two parts, but I needed to upload something this week and there was too much cute to delete parts.  
> I'm planning for even more cute next chapter!!

When Remy goes to the eye doctor, they discover that the boy is starting to go blind, and surgery is needed to prevent further deterioration of his eyesight. Even prescription glasses would not help the young boy. While the doctor tells Remy’s parents about what to expect with both the eye surgery and Remy’s partial blindness, Logan scribbles down notes on a small notepad he brought. “Light sensitivity, white cane, dog, learn braille,” are all written down. Two weeks later is Remy’s first surgery, and two weeks after that Remy’s other eye is operated on.

While Remy is in his second eye surgery, Virgil and Roman take Dina shopping to keep her entertained. “Where do you want to go first, princess?” Roman asks as they walk into the mall. “Build-A-Bear? The Disney Store?”

“I know where I want to go,” Virgil says as he looks in the direction of a Hot Topic.

“You’ll get to go to your stores too,” Roman laughs, “but Dina gets first pick since she only gets one thing.”

“But Papa,” Dina whines.

“Don’t ‘but Papa’ me,” Roman warns. “You only get one thing for yourself. If you want to pick out your brother something though, you can do that.”

“What if I want us matching thingies?” Dina questions.

“Then we’ll think about it,” Virgil answers.

“Now, what store first?” Roman asks the little girl.

“Disney,” Dina says excitedly. She pulls Roman’s hand in the direction of the store. “Come on! Come on!”

Virgil just laughs as he scoops Dina up in his arms. “We don’t have to run,” the omega says.

“Vivi, faster!” the girl whines. “Faster!”

“Yes your highness.” Virgil smiles happily as he quickly walks towards the elevator so they can go up to the next floor where the Disney Store is.

At the Disney Store, Virgil has to stop Roman from buying all of the stuffed animals, and Dina picks out a Woody costume for herself. (She already owns half a dozen princess costumes, so Roman and Virgil don’t question her picking out a different one for a change.) After they check out, Dina insists they go to Build-A-Bear even though she can’t get anything else for herself.

Dina runs inside Build-A-Bear as fast as she can when they get to the store, and Roman and Virgil run after her. “Princess, you can’t run off like that,” Virgil scolds.

“Sorry Vivi,” Dina apologizes, “but you knew where I was going.”

“We know,” Roman responds for Virgil, “but you should have still stayed close to us.”

“Sorry…” the girl mumbles as an employee walks up to them.

“Hi,” the worker says. She appears to be in her late teens or early twenties, and she is way too energetic. “Can I help you?”

“I wanna get a bear for my bruber!” Dina answers.

“For your brother?” the woman asks. “That’s really nice. Do you want me to help you pick out his new furry friend?”

Dina nods and pulls at Roman so he’ll follow her over to where you pick out a stuffed animal. Virgil and the worker follow behind them. The little girl runs back and forth as she examines all of the stuffed animals that she has to pick from.

“What does your brother like?” the worker (who’s nametag reads Adri) asks in an attempt to help the girl pick an animal.

“Superheroes,” Dina answers happily. “Beast is our favo-fave-f~”

“Beast is their favorite,” Virgil tells the employee since Dina is having such a hard time with the word “favorite.”

“We don’t have any Beast stuff yet,” the woman apologizes to the little girl. Virgil knew that that was going to be the answer since the licensing agreement was still being worked out. “What’s your brother’s favorite animal?” Adri asks Dina.

“Dinosaurs!” Dina shouts.

“How’s this one?” Adri says excitedly as she holds out a green and brown T-rex for Dina.

“No!”

“No? But you said he likes dinosaurs.”

“He can’t see that though.”

Adri looks up at Virgil and Roman for some sort of explanation. The little girl’s brother can’t see the dinosaur? Is he blind? How would he see any other stuffed animal though?

“Her twin is…mostly blind,” Roman explains to the woman. “He can see shapes and colors, but otherwise…not much unless it’s right up against his face.”

“Oh,” Adri mouths. She looks around at all the stuffed animals before grabbing a hot pink sloth. It’s the brightest color animal they have in the store, so she hopes it’s a good choice. “It isn’t a dino and pink is a bit girly, but what about this?” she asks as she holds the shell of the animal up for Dina.

“It’s perfect!” Dina shrieks excitedly as she takes the sloth from the worker. She can’t stop smiling as she runs over to the stuffing station.

“Think Remy will like it?” Roman chuckles as he looks at Virgil while following Dina.

“He basically is a sloth unless he steals someone’s coffee,” Virgil laughs, “and the only way that sloth could be brighter is if it was glow in the dark.” While Dina has the sloth stuffed and runs around to pick out an outfit for it, Roman and Virgil talk quietly to each other about everything that’s going on – Remy’s partial blindness, Virgil’s work (without making it obvious who he is), Roman considering auditioning for a part in a play a local theatre troop is putting on, etc. Virgil likes that he can talk about these things with his mates. Life in general has been hard and overwhelming since the twins were born. The good parts and not so good parts just muddle together in one big ball of confusing emotions that are difficult for the omega to work through and understand. Talking with his family (or with his therapist Dr. Picani) just makes dealing with everything easier.

“Vivi!” Dina calls. “Look!”

“What is it princess?” Virgil asks as he looks over to where his daughter stands by a wall of teddy bear clothes. He and Roman both walk towards the little girl, and Virgil crouches down to be at eye-level with his daughter.

“Look!” Dina says as she holds out the pink sloth. The animal is now wearing a blue-green shirt that says “thanks a latte” on it with a picture of a coffee cup and green dinosaur boxers. It is also holding a plush cup that is supposed to be a coffee cup like ones you get from Starbucks.

“What happened to my little fashionista?” Roman teases the little girl. “Those boxers don’t match at all.”

“Buts Remy likes dinos,” Dina protests with a pout.

“But he can’t see those dinos without putting his face in his sloth’s butt,” Virgil reminds the little girl.

“Ew,” Dina remarks.

“Exactly,” Virgil laughs. “If you want him to have something with dinosaurs, maybe there’s a shirt or something? Or we could just go with this one you have picked out?”

“This one!” Dina pulls the underwear off of the sloth before handing the animal to Virgil. “I want this for Remy.”

“Okay. Let’s go name it then.” Virgil smiles as he stands up and carries the sloth over to the naming station. “What should we name Remy’s sloth?” Virgil asks Dina.

“Pinky Toe!”

“Pinky Toe?”

“Cause it’s pink and it looks like a toe, Vivi.”

“What if Remy doesn’t like that name? Will you be okay if he calls his new friend something different?” Virgil waits for the little girl to nod before typing in the name that Dina suggested as well as any other information he need for the animal’s birth certificate. “Okay. Let’s go pay for Remy’s sloth.”


	6. Shopping Trip (part 2)

Before they leave the mall, Virgil insists on running into Hot Topic. There’s a lot a different things he wants to look at. Plus, he needs to get some hair dye so he can redo his hair until he has a chance to have it done professionally. 

“Do we gotta go in the scary?” Dina asks as she walks with Roman into the darker-than-normal store.

“We won’t be in there long princess,” Roman tries to reassure the girl. “Vivi wants to get a couple things, and then we’ll leave.”

“But it’s scary,” Dina whimpers.

“I know,” Roman mumbles.

“Dina,” Virgil addresses the little girl, “why don’t you and papa look at the sunglasses? You can pick you and your brother out a matching pair.”

“Okay, Vivi,” the little girl mumbles softly as she holds on tightly to Roman’s hand. She lets her papa lead her over to the sunglasses stand. Dina is clearly uncomfortable in the store, but looking for something for her brother with Roman helps her relax.

Virgil keeps an eye on his mate and daughter as he looks around the cramped yet nearly empty store. After a few minutes, he has what he needed as well as a few other things, so he goes to join his family before checking out. “Find something?” Virgil asks. 

Dina smiles happily as she turns to look at her vivi. She’s wearing a pair of round sunglasses with purple mirror lenses that are a bit too big for her. “Sort of,” Roman answers, “Dina likes these for herself, but…”

“They’d make Remy’s head look fat!” Dina exclaims.

“Okay,” Virgil laughs. “What ones wouldn’t make Remy’s head look fat?” He waits for Dina to point to a pair of sunglasses so he can pick them up and try them on. They’re a pair of black aviator sunglasses with mirror lenses.

“She doesn’t want to get those for herself though,” Roman points out.

“I mean…I guess they don’t have to match exactly…” Virgil says slowly. “That is if she really can’t pick out a matching pair.” Although the omega loves spending time with his family and shopping at Hot Topic, Virgil really wants to go home and see how Remy is doing after his eye surgery. If buying two different pairs of sunglasses is what will get them out of the mall faster, Virgil is all for it.

Roman tries to convince Dina to pick out one pair of sunglasses that they can get multiple of so she and Remy will match, but the little girl is stubborn. She wants the round ones, and she insists that Remy will not look good in them. After several minutes of this, Virgil just decides to check out. He buys himself hair dye and a few other things, and pays for the sunglasses Dina wants for both herself and her twin. He also picks up a rainbow pair for Roman when the alpha isn’t paying attention because the sunglasses happen to be on a buy two get one free sale.

Moments after Virgil pays, the family walks out of the mall to Roman’s car where Virgil helps Dina into her car seat before climbing in the passenger’s seat. The car ride home is pretty uneventful. It’s just a normal ride for Virgil since he’s in a car with Roman and Dina. Virgil’s mate and daughter sing Disney songs at the top of their lungs, and Roman almost misses a red light because of how into the songs he gets. You know, normal.

Once they arrive back at home, everyone piles out of the car and heads inside to find Patton cooking dinner and Logan reading a book on the couch. “Father!” Dina says excitedly as she runs up to Logan and gives the alpha a hug.

“Hi Dina,” Logan laughs as he puts his book down and hugs the little girl.

“Have fun at the mall?” Patton asks from the kitchen.

“We did,” Roman laughs as he carries in bags and a Build-A-Bear box. “Where’s Remy? Dina bought him some presents.”

“He’s upstairs asleep,” Logan answers his boyfriend before turning to the little girl in his arms. “I’m sure he’ll love your gifts once he wakes up. Do you want to show me everything you bought in the meantime?”

Dina nods excitedly as she crawls out of Logan’s arms and runs over to Roman. She tries to drag all of the bags (except two from Hot Topic) and the box over to the couch and Logan. She pulls out her new costume, Remy’s sloth, and the sunglasses to show her father. Even though Logan isn’t normally interested in this kind of stuff, the alpha looks happy as the little girl shows him stuff.

Virgil smiles happily at his family for a moment. “I’m going to go check on Remy,” he finally says. “Someone should be up there when he wakes up to help him.” The omega gives his family another smile before running upstairs and plopping down in a beanbag in Dina and Remy’s shared room.


	7. Later Rather Than Sooner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil blames himself for Remy's blindness, and Patton helps to reassure the omega that both he and Remy are perfect exactly as they are

Virgil plays on his phone to keep himself entertained as he waits for his son to wake up in the brightly colored room. The silence surrounding the omega is almost deafening as horrible memories that Virgil believed he’d forgotten threaten to penetrate his mind as Virgil watches Remy sleep. Tears stream slowly down Virgil’s face, but the omega doesn’t realize he’s crying.

Even though Virgil knew that there would be a chance that at least one of the twins would have eye problems due to Logan requiring glasses, but the omega blames himself. He blames himself for having an imperfect son. He blames himself for his son having an eye problem he couldn’t have prevented. Then again…maybe he could have done something. Maybe if he noticed Remy having trouble seeing sooner they could have done something sooner and kept Remy from being considered blind… His son’s blind…and Virgil can’t help but hear Janus (who he’s always known only as D) and Remus calling him a failure in his head…because at the moment he believes himself to be a failure – both as an omega and as a parent…

“Virgil,” Patton says quietly from the doorway. “Virgil?” Seeing that the omega is crying, Patton slips into the room and sinks down on his knees beside his mate. “What’s wrong kiddo?” Very gently, he takes Virgil’s head in his hands and turns the omega’s head to look at him.

Virgil looks at his mate for a second before attempting to speak. “I’m a failure,” he mumbles. His voice is too week and too far away in his opinion, but he can’t do anything to stop it from coming out that way at the moment.

“No you’re not,” Patton immediately reassures his mate.

“I am,” Virgil mouths.

“What made you think that?” Patton knows Virgil will sometimes get flashbacks from times with D and Remus; therefore, he has learned to ask what triggered this feeling rather than why the omega believes he’s less than perfect. Patton knows the answer to the question of why, and the normally happy and friendly alpha despises D and Remus for it. It may be years since Virgil was stolen from him and his boyfriends, but Patton knows he will hate Roman’s twin and the other alpha until their memory no longer plagues the love of his life.

“I…” Virgil hiccups as he tries to speak. “I should have noticed sooner. I-if I~”

“Kiddo, we both know how bad Logan’s eyesight it. We knew Remy would probably have trouble seeing.”

“I-I know, but…he’s blind. If-if I was a better p-p-parent~”

“There are four of us, baby. No one noticed Remy was having this much trouble until it was too late. This isn’t your fault. At least we caught it before he lost all of his sight. Right?”

“But they were supposed to be perfect…unlike me…”

“No one is perfect, Virgil, but as far as Logan or Roman or I am concerned, they’re just like their Vivi – as close to perfect as possible.”

Through his tears Virgil cracks a small smile. “I’m not perfect though, Daddy.”

“To your alphas, you are. I mean…you’re absolutely beautiful, you keep us grounded just by existing, calling you talented would be an understatement, you’re smart and creative and kind, and you gave birth to two amazing kids. That’s not even all the reasons I can think of! So, yeah. I think you’re pretty perfect.”

Virgil leans forward and just collapses in his mate’s arms. He still feels like a failure to some extent, but Patton’s words helped him feel much better. “You’re the perfect one, Daddy.”

“Thank you, kiddo.” Patton kisses the top of Virgil’s head and holds his mate to his chest. “Dinner’s ready if you want to come join us.”

“But who’ll sit with Remy?”

“Whoever finishes eating first will.”

“What if he wakes up before then?”

“Logan put one of the old baby monitors in here after his first eye surgery, remember? If he wakes up, we’ll know. You need to come eat though. It’s homemade pizza with my special sauce. I know it’s your favorite.”

“Okay. Okay. I’ll come eat.”

“Good.” Patton smiles warmly at his mate as he stands and helps Virgil to his feet so they can walk downstairs together for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WILL BE A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER!!  
> I'm working on the next chapter, but I'm also in the process of moving. Please be patient! This fic is NOT abandoned!!


	8. The Sunglasses Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dina and Remy get in trouble at school for wearing their sunglasses inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any instances where Dominic is called Camron it's because neither I nor Snowtail_Star were 100% positive of Cam's pronouns

“You don’t need to do this,” Remy says as he and his sister walk into school for the first day of their third grade year. Remy’s white cane reaches out in front of them as they walk. They’re wearing outfits that nearly match (even though Dina asked Remy to change twice) and they’re both wearing sunglasses. Even though Remy can’t see the sunglasses on Dina’s face, he knows she’s wearing them.

“Well, I am,” Dina huffs. “No one except for me gets to make fun of you, after all.”

“No one made fun of me last year, Dina” Remy states. “Plus you’ll get in trouble.”

“So will you, sunglasses.”

“At least if I get in trouble, I can call father and he’ll get everything fixed. You don’t have doctor’s permission to wear your sunglasses.”

“What would Beast do? Better yet, what would Echo or Shift do?” Echo is a character in a new spinoff of the Twisted Madness comics that V creates. Echo is blind and fights crime with his partner Shift. Shift is overprotective of Echo to the point where it oftentimes is harmful to the missions they go on. Both of the twins are huge fans of V’s work, but neither of them know that their vivi is V yet. They also don’t know that Echo and Shift are based off of them, but Remy and Dina fell in love with the characters as soon as they read the first issue of the spinoff.

“Beast would pretend not to be scared even though he’s terrified, Shift would be stupid and try to protect Echo from nothing, and Echo would call Shift an idiot. Just because Echo is blind does not mean that he needs Shift to protect him from everything.”

Dina rolls her eyes behind her mirrored sunglasses. “Come on,” she says as the bell rings. She grabs her twin by his jacket and starts pulling him in the direction of homeroom. In the classroom, Dina finds a couple of empty desks by their friend Valerie, and she leads Remy over there so they can sit together.

“Why are you wearing sunglasses?” Valerie asks as the twins sit down.  
“You know why I’m wearing them Val,” Remy answers teasingly.

“I was asking Dina,” she laughs. “Everyone knows why you’re wearing them, Remy.”

Before Dina can answer Valerie’s question, their other friend Dominic sits down beside Valerie. “Guess what my parents got me!” they say excitedly.

“The pencils that smell really good?” Remy guesses hopefully.

“Better,” Dominic laughs. “I have tickets to go meet V!”

“What‽” Remy, Dina, and Valerie squeal.

“He’s doing some things at some toy stores all over America to help raise money for people like Echo with dis-disa- who can’t do stuff cause they can’t see good and stuff.”

Remy can’t help but smile. He feels like his hero actually cares about people like him. It isn’t just a way for V to make more money. The truth is, V cares about his son…even if the boy doesn’t know V’s true identity.

Before the friends can finish their conversation, the teacher walks to the front of the room and gets ready for class. “Hello class,” she says a bit too happily before introducing herself and taking role. She doesn’t seem to notice the twins are wearing sunglasses until she gets to them. “Dina Sanders,” she states as she looks around the room for the girl.

“Here!” Dina shouts as she raises her hand.

“Okay, and~” the teacher starts to go on when she cuts herself off to do a double take as she notices both Dina and the boy beside her (who she doesn’t know is Remy yet) are wearing sunglasses. The teacher is new to the school, so she doesn’t know what to expect when it comes to either of the twins. Additionally, she cannot see Remy’s white cane from where she is to know that he is blind. “Dina, sunglasses aren’t allowed to be worn during school. Both you and your friend need to take them off.”

“No,” Dina responds. Both Valerie and Dominic give their friend a look that begs Dina to just listen to a teacher for once while the rest of the class watches the drama unfold excitedly.

Remy just huffs as he puts his head in his hands. Sometimes he wishes he didn’t have a sister and this is one of those times. “Dina, just take them off. We’ll tell papa and father after school and they’ll fix it. You know daddy said we can’t go say hi to Uncle Joan when they come pick Vivi up for his work thingy if we get in trouble. Remember?”

“Your friend’s smart,” the teacher remarks. “Both of you still need to take off your sunglasses though.”

Remy winces as he does as told. He doesn’t like it. The room is too bright, and his eyes are having trouble adjusting to the lighting.

Dina watches her brother, and the sight of him wincing at the light makes her sad and angry. “Remy,” she whines. “You know you’re supposed to wear yours.” She grabs her twin’s sunglasses and puts them back on the boy’s face a bit crookedly. When she turns back to the teacher, her friends and brother can tell what she’s thinking. “My brother isn’t taking his glasses off,” she yells at the teacher, “and neither am I.”

“Young lady,” the teacher says sternly, “don’t make me send the two of you down to the principal’s office.”

“Do it,” Dina dares.

“Dina, I’m fine,” Remy begs. “Please just stop.”

“No,” his twin states. “You need your glasses.”

“Then take yours off,” Remy pleads. “I’ll be fine.”

The teacher sighs as she watches the twins. It’s only the first day of school, so she doesn’t want to bother the principal with behavioral problems. Maybe she can come up with some sort of compromise so they can move on. Before she can say anything though, Remy decides to raise his hand. “Yes?” she asks the boy.

“I have a doctor’s note saying I can wear my glasses,” Remy tells the teacher. “Can Dina wear hers too?”

“Thank you for telling me that…Remy?” the teacher responds with a smile. “Although, I wish that wasn’t for the case for the same reason I can’t let Dina wear hers without a note. She won’t be able to see what we’re doing if she doesn’t take her sunglasses off. You can’t either, but if you’re telling me the truth, there’s nothing I can do about it.” At the teacher’s words, the entire class visibly cringes and Dina looks furious. They all know about Remy’s vision problems, but it is quite obvious the teacher doesn’t.

Knowing his sister, Remy immediately turns to try to calm Dina down. Even if he can’t see the look on the girl’s face, he knows she’s angry. “It’s fine, Dina,” he tries to reassure his twin. “I didn’t like what she said, but she doesn’t know not to say that stuff. Calm down.”

“It’s not fine!” Dina shrieks as the teacher presses the button on the wall to call the office.

“Miss,” Valerie says as she quickly raises her hand. She loves her friends, but she also doesn’t want this to get any more out of hand than it already has. Before she can explain to the teacher that Remy is blind and Dina is just trying to protect her twin, the voice of the school’s secretary fills the room.

“Yes?” the woman’s voice comes through the speaker.

“I’m sending Dina Sanders to the principal’s office,” the teacher states.

“On the first day of school?” the secretary questions before correcting herself. “I’ll let him know. Are you sending just Dina or is Remy coming with her?” In the office, they’re used to Remy getting pulled into whatever Dina does to end up in trouble, so the secretary decides to ask just in case.

“I’ll send him with her to get a copy of a doctor’s note. He says he has one on file that gives him permission to wear sunglasses inside.”

The secretary doesn’t need any more information to figure out what happened. She doesn’t even need to know that Dina was wearing sunglasses to come to the obvious conclusion that the teacher didn’t know Remy’s blind. “Okay,” she states.

Dina and Remy sigh as they stand up and Remy pulls out his white cane. The classroom is filled with an awkward silence as the teacher finally realizes what she did. Before leaving the room, Dina sticks out her tongue at the teacher. That’ll show her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this! I'm currently in the process of moving so I don't have much time to write except for during work when I'm supposed to be working. I am still working on this though!


	9. Warning Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan have the first hints as to what their kids second genders may be, and Patton is not happy about the fact there's hints at all

In the principal’s office, Dina sits with her head hung in shame, and her sunglasses still covering her eyes. She knows that she shouldn’t have reacted like she did, but…she couldn’t help herself. Remy has gotten permission to sit with his sister so he can help explain what happened. While the teacher was rude, Remy believes that Dina overreacted a bit. There’s nothing he can do to change what happened now though.

“Dina,” the principal says calmly, “what happened this time?” In the office, they were used to Dina getting in trouble while doing something to protect her twin. “It’s the first day of school. You know we’ll have to send something home to your parents.”

“Please don’t,” Remy begs. “I wanna see Uncle Joan when he comes to pick up Vivi for their work trip.”

“I’ll see what I can do, Remy,” the principal smiles, “but Dina, you can’t keep acting out. Now please, tell me what happened.” The principal is always nice to Dina and Remy…even if he sees the twins far too often. Given that it’s only the first day of school, he can only imagine how often they will be sitting across from his desk.

“We were told to take off our sunglasses,” Dina explains. “Remy started to, but he can’t.”

“And what about you?” the principal asks. “Did you take off your glasses?”

“No…”

“Why not? You know you aren’t allowed to wear sunglasses without a doctor’s note.”

“Because I didn’t want people laughing at Remy! If he’s gonna be teased for wearing glasses, so am I.”

“Has anyone actually made fun of your brother or are you just afraid they will?

“Well…they…no…”

“Then is there anything to worry about, Dina?”

“No…but the teacher reminded Remy he can’t see goods.”

“She did?”

“She said that she didn’t like that I have to wear my sunglasses because I can’t see the board,” Remy confirms sadly.

“She shouldn’t have said that, Remy,” the principal confirms sadly. “I’ll see what I can do to make sure that it doesn’t happen again.” Suddenly, the three are interrupted by a knock on the door. “Yes?”

“Dina and Remy’s dad is here to drop off their lunch,” the secretary asks as she opens the door a crack. “Do you want me to send him in?”

“It wouldn’t hurt,” the principal sighs. 

A moment later, Patton is walking in the room, and Logan joins them a few minutes after that. While Dina and Remy hug their parents happily, Patton and Logan just look disappointed. “What did you do this time, Dina?” Patton sighs as he hugs his daughter back.

“It’s not my fault this time, Daddy,” Dina whines.

“She’s mostly correct,” the principal confirms. “Apparently, the teacher made some rude, ablest comments toward Remy, and Dina stood up for him. I’ll have a talk with the teacher after school to confirm their story, but the school’s secretary warned me that this might have been what happened before they arrived at my office.”

“Oh…” Patton says sadly. He feels so lost…there’s nothing he (or his boyfriends or mate) can do to help. He can’t change people. He can’t protect Remy from mean people as much as he wishes he could.

“Dina did have her sunglasses on in class even though that is against the rules,” the principal continues, “but given the rest of the encounter, I’ll let it slide this time.” The man scribbles something down on a sticky note before handing it to Dina. “Go back to class and give this to your teacher,” he tells the girl. He waits a few minutes for Dina and Remy to say goodbye to their parents and leave the room before turning his focus back to Patton and Logan. “I’ve actually been meaning to talk to the two of you or Dina’s other parents,” he tells the alphas.

“You have?” Patton wonders out loud.

“Is this about Dina showing early signs of being an alpha?” Logan asks flatly.

“Yes actually,” the principal laughs a little.

“What‽” Patton questions. “She’s only in third grade! We can’t know their second genders till puberty!”

“Sort of,” Logan tells his boyfriend. “I’ve noticed Dina’s…aggressive behaviors, and I did some research of my own. What I’ve found is that, regardless of their sibling’s age, a young alpha is for more likely show some alpha-like traits in childhood if they have an omega sibling. They are often more aggressive and are overprotective of their siblings – even if they can’t do anything to change a situation.”

“They’re just kids, Lo,” Patton whines accidently. “They’re not…corrupted yet. Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Corrupted?” the principal and Logan question at the same time.

“Yes,” Patton states. “Corrupted. Once…once someone presents…they’re different. Little omegas either become ‘flirts’ until they’re mated or are so shamed of who they are that they become like our beautiful Virgil…” Patton looks down sadly. He wishes with all his heart he could have known Virgil sooner in life, but that’s not the focus of the conversation – Dina and Remy are. “Alphas…don’t you remember what you were like before you presented, Lo?”

“I was roughly the same as I am now, Patton,” Logan reminds his boyfriend. “My father may be to blame for that, but I cannot know for sure until you present your argument.”

“I know,” Patton sighs before continuing what he was talking about. “From my experience and from what Roman has told me of his and his brother’s childhood…puberty is often spent doing inappropriate things to every willing omega and some other alphas… I can’t stop it if Dina is an alpha, but I don’t want to consider that fact too soon. I don’t want to think of her in icky situations.”

“Patton, I don’t think the principal was trying to shame Dina or Remy because of their possible second genders.”

“I wasn’t,” the man across the desk confirms. “I understand the idea of knowing their second genders too early in life worries you, Mr Sanders, and I completely understand. That being said, by being aware of these things you have the opportunity to better teach and prepare them for life. That doesn’t mean they have to give up on their childhood. As you said, they’re just kids. You should let them be kids, but it’s important to be prepared for the day they either go into a rut or heat if that’s a thing that will happen. I was just wanting to make sure you knew of Dina’s behavior and a possible cause. I didn’t mean any harm.”

“We’ll make sure to talk to our boyfriend and mate tonight and discuss what to do next,” Logan states as he prepares to leave the office. “Thank you for your concern.” Gently, Logan urges Patton out of the office and out of the school. They can discuss this later. Right now, they’re late on opening the store.


	10. I'm Switch (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a filler chapter to set up their ages/age ranges for the rest of the story since there will be much less skipping around from this point on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments whether you wanna see them go to the pool or find out what Virgil reads in the letter in the next chapter!! I'm planning (that term is used lightly knowing me) on both, but I'm not exactly sure which one to do first

“So what should we tell him?” Dina asks Remy as she grabs a pencil and a piece of paper and plops down beside her twin on his bed. It’s the summer between their 8th grade and freshman year, but the twins are stuck at home because all of their parents are busy at the moment. Logan is watching the store, Roman and Virgil are packing for a work trip that Joan should be picking them up for the next day, and Patton had to run go pick up groceries; therefore, the twins are stuck at home until their dad gets back and can take them to the pool. 

With all the free time on their hands and Joan coming to town, the twins have decided to write V a letter. About a year ago, Dina and Remy accidently figured out that Joan is V’s manager, so whenever they come to town the twins ask them to deliver a letter to V. To Virgil’s relief, his kids still don’t know that he’s V. (The omega wants to tell them, but he is afraid of the consequences and decides to keep his secret from them.)

“Tell him how much we love Echo and Switch,” Remy suggests as he holds an iPad a bit too close to his face so he can see what’s on the screen. The tablet used to be Virgil’s, but it was given to Remy when he upgraded. Remy uses a stylus of sorts to draw something before reaching over to the nightstand to get a drink of his coffee.

“We told him that in the last letter,” Dina reminds her twin.

“I know, but it just means a lot to me that there’s a character that’s like me. We don’t have to put that though.”

“I’ll tell him, but only if you include one of your drawings. The one of Beast that looks kind of watercolor where you accidently colored outside the lines is my favorite.”

“I’m glad you like my art, sis, but V’s a professional. I don’t think he’d like it.”

Dina visibly cringes when Remy says “sis,” but thankfully Remy doesn’t (well can’t really) notice. “Then we’ll tell him if he doesn’t to give your picture to Uncle Joan,” Dina argues. “You know they love your artwork almost as much as our dads.”

“Fine. You pick which one, and we’ll borrow father’s printer so we can send it with our letter. What else should we say though?”

“I don’t know…” Dina knows what she wants to say, but she doesn’t believe she can say it out loud. The twins fall into an awkward silence as Dina starts scribbling words on the paper. Occasionally, Remy offers an idea of what to say, but otherwise they’re quiet until the letter is written. Now they just have to put it and Remy’s drawing in an envelope to give to Joan when they get there. They finish up with everything and give the letter to Virgil to hold onto incase they sleep in and miss seeing Joan as Patton arrives to take them to the pool.


	11. I'm Switch (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA The Pool

When they get to the pool, immediately Dina’s eyes drift over to one of the lifeguards. His name is Enrique, and he’s a couple years older than the twins. Neither Dina nor Remy know much about Enrique except for the fact that he is openly gay, single, and looks good without a shirt on. He’s also walking their way.

“Hi Enrique,” Dina manages to say.

“Hi um…” the lifeguard responds politely. Clearly he doesn’t know or remember Dina’s name, but at least he’s trying to be nice.

“Dice,” Dina answers instead of her birth name. “I go by Dice.” A little bit behind them, Remy listens into the conversation while their dad is talking to some other parents. He’s confused by the name his sister gives, but doesn’t interrupt them.

“It’s nice to meet you, Dice,” Enrique answers. “Now if you don’t mind.” He points towards the water. He really should be getting back to watching people.

“Of course…but um…before you go, do you maybe want to grab dinner sometime? You know…like a date?”

Enrique lifts an eyebrow. “I don’t mind being friends with people, but I don’t date girls. I’m sorry.”

“But…” Dina tries to say, but it’s too late. Enrique is already walking away. “I’m gay too.”

“Did you not realize Enrique’s gay?” Remy questions as he walks over to were his sister is.

“Of course I did,” Dina sighs as she plops down onto a concrete picnic table.

“Then why did you ask him out?” her twin asks.

“Because…” Dina says as she tries to figure out a way to explain. “Because I’m gay too, and he’s handsome.”

“But if you’re gay too, why’d you ask him out instead of one of the female lifeguards that I assume are here?”

“If I was a lesbian, I would, but I’m not a girl.”

“What do you mean, sis?”

“I’m not your sis!” Dina accidently hisses.

“Wait…are you trying to tell me you’re trans?” When Dina only nods, Remy laughs. “You know I can’t see you, Switch. Are you trans or not?”

“I am…” Dina admits a bit nervously. “It feels nice to say it. I’m a boy like you.”

Remy smiles and hugs his brother. “Let’s go home and give you a haircut, so you’ll be as handsome as me.”

“You can’t even see yourself in a mirror,” Dina laughs. “How do you know you’re not ugly?”

“Selfies exist for a reason, Dice.” Before Dina can comment on Remy calling his twin the name he gave to Enrique, he grabs him by the wrist. “Come on. Let’s go find dad so we can go home.”

“We just got here. I doubt he’s going to let us leave already.”

“Good point. Um…do you want to just talk some then?”

“Are you actually okay with me being your brother instead of your sister?”

“Dude, you are my twin and best friend. I don’t care what gender you are. I care that you’re still you.”

“Really?”

“Really. Plus, if I didn’t accept you, who would I have to stay up until three in the morning talking about Twisted Madness with? You’re stuck with me, sis – I mean bro.”

Dina smiles happily at the fact that his twin so quickly corrected himself. He knows it is going to take people some time to get used to the correct pronouns and name, but he’s happy that someone is willingly trying. “Good because you’re stuck with me too, Echo.”

“So…what should I call you now? I heard you tell Enrique that your name’s Dice. Is that what you want called?”

“I think so,” Dice answers. “I know from that name project that we had to do last year that our dads almost named me Anton or some weird spelling of Cedric, but I think I want to go by Dice. It’s just easier.”

“Then it’s nice to meet you Dice. Are you going to tell our dads?”

“Not yet. I want them to know, but…”

“They’ll love you no matter what, Dice.”

“I know, but I’m not ready for them to know. You’ll keep my secret, right?”

“Obviously. No one needs to know until you’re ready, Dice.”

“Thank you Remy.”

“It’s nothing. I know you would do the same for me if it was the other way around.”

“I thought the two of you wanted to swim,” Patton says as he walks over to his sons and interrupts their conversation.

“We will, Dad,” Dice answers quickly. “We were just uh.”

“Checking out the cute guys is what you were doing,” Remy teases Dice.

“Well you can do that in the water,” Patton laughs. “Now go swim or we’re going home.”

“Actually, can we go home now?” Remy asks with a devilish smile on his face. He already has ideas for what he wants his brother’s hair to look like, and he plans to cut it even if he’s blind.


	12. I'm Switch (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA The Letter

“What’s that?” Roman asks as he walks into the master bedroom from the adjoining bathroom. On the bed, Virgil is sitting beside an open suitcase while he examines an envelope without opening it instead of finishing packing for V’s trip.

“The kids wrote another letter to V,” Virgil answers his mate without looking up. “Dina gave it to me before they went to the pool with Daddy. She’s afraid that they’ll sleep in and not be able to give it to Joan so they can give it to me.”

“Are you going to open it?” Roman questions as he puts some things in the suitcase. Thankfully they’re just going to Virgil’s home out west, so they can share one suitcase since Virgil has things there.

“Are you sure I should before tomorrow? What if they notice I opened it?”

“Then they’ll be angry at you for two weeks or figure out they’re related to a celebrity, V. Did either of them sign the envelope? If they didn’t, we can just put it in a new one after we see what they wrote you.”

“Dina wrote ‘To: V’ on it.”

“We could just say that we accidently put it in our suitcase. As long as we promise we’ll have Joan deliver it, I doubt they’ll mind.”

“You really want to see what they wrote, don’t you, Princey?”

“I just thought you would, Hot Topic. We don’t have to open it yet if you don’t want to.”

“No…I want to open it.” Virgil looks down at the envelope for a few seconds before he slowly opens it and pulls out the handwritten letter and picture. “‘Dear V,’” Virgil reads out loud. “‘I know you’re probably busy, but we thought we’d send another letter through our Uncle Joan. Yes, we realize they’re non-binary, and we’d stop referring to them as an uncle if they’d ask us to. Anyways, Remy wants to thank you again for creating Echo. We love your comics so much and having a character that’s blind means a lot to our family.’”

“Obviously,” Roman laughs. “He literally is Echo.”

Virgil smiles and continues reading. “‘I also wanted to thank you for Switch because it gives me someone to relate to. My family doesn’t know yet, but I’m trans. I literally have to switch from myself to the girl my family knows when I’m around them. It makes sense that I relate to a shapeshifter…’” Virgil’s voice fades as he stops reading out loud as he reads the rest of the letter.

“Trans?” Roman eventually whispers to himself.

“Apparently…” Virgil mumbles. “Our daughter – I mean son – signed it ‘Dice,’ so I guess that’s their new name?”

“What do we do now?”

“We tell Patton and Logan? And we can’t let either of the twins know until Dina tells us he’s trans and wants to be called Dice.”

“Why? We shouldn’t be deadnaming our son, Sunshine.”

“I know, Roman, but he didn’t come out to us yet. He told V thank you for making Switch. Until he tells us – his parents – that he’s a prince instead of a princess, we know nothing.”

“Are you seriously suggesting this?”

“What’s our option‽” Virgil hisses.

“Admit that you’re their hero, and you read the fucking letter!” Roman shouts.

“No!”

“Why not‽ Why won’t you let our kids know you're V‽”

“I will, but I’m not going to betray our kids trust, Sir-Sing-A-Lot,” Virgil states as he takes a step away from Roman.

“How will telling them the truth betray their trust, V?” Roman asks as he takes a deep breath. He knows he needs to calm down before he says something regrettable.

“He didn’t tell us, Roman. Dice told V. How would you like it if your parents read your texts before you came out as gay? Our son will come out to us when he’s ready. I’m not going to force him to come out of the closet. Okay?”

“We’ll talk this through with Logan and Patton later… There has to be a better way, but okay.”

“Okay.” Virgil places the open letter in the suitcase and goes back to packing.


	13. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman cuts his son's hair

“We don’t have to do this, Remy,” Dice says nervously as he sits in a desk chair in his twin’s bedroom. “I’ll just tell dad I need a haircut or deal with it for now.” The twins rushed upstairs to talk about getting Dice a haircut and new clothes as soon as they got home from the pool. That conversation lead to the regrettable situation that Dice is in now. Standing behind him is Remy with a pair of scissors in one hand and a razor in the other. Remy may be blind, but he is determined to cut his twin’s hair.

“You said five minutes ago that you want to look masculine, Dice,” Remy huffs. “Plus, how hard can this be?”

“Very hard given that you can’t see!” Dice protests.

“That just gives me more of a reason to prove that I can.” Before Dice can say anything else, Remy starts cutting. He starts by taking Dice’s hair from halfway down his back to just his shoulders. It is extremely sloppy and uneven, but he’s doing his best. 

Thankfully, at that moment, Roman walks by the room. He knocks before opening the door a crack. “Dad wants to know if you~” He stops midsentence when he sees what’s going on. “REMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR SIBLING‽”

“Cutting her hair,” Remy says matter-of-factly. He feels bad for not using Dice’s preferred pronouns, but his brother did say he wasn’t ready for their parents to know.

“‘Cutting her hair?’” Roman repeats. “You’re cutting hair…when you’re blind?”

“I can do it Papa.”

“It’s not even straight! Here.” Roman walks over to Remy and takes the razor. “I’ll cut it and you can help hold the tools, or you can join your other dads downstairs for ice cream.”

Remy being angry is probably an understatement, but he doesn’t argue with his papa. “Fine,” he huffs as he steps back so Roman can cut Dice’s hair. Remy knows deep down that he shouldn’t be the one cutting his brother’s hair, but he hates the feeling of not being able to do anything due to his vision problems. This isn’t about him though. He needs to be supportive of his twin.

Roman turns his focus to his other son and the disaster his hair is currently in. He hums to himself as he tries to think of what he should do. He knows Virgil is right and he shouldn’t out his son before Dice is ready, but he wants Dice to like the way he looks. “Any special requests?” Roman asks Dice before he starts cutting. He can see a picture of V from before he had met Virgil on Remy’s unlocked tablet on the desk in front of him, and he assumes that Dice wants to look like his idol.

“No, papa,” Dice responds quickly as Remy replaces his tablet with the scissors he’s holding. “I just want it short.”

“Okay,” Roman says with a soft smile. “I can do that.” Without a second thought, he takes the razor in his hand and starts thinning out (and shortening) the hair on the sides. Roman takes his time cutting his sons hair. He wants to make sure it’s perfect without giving away that he knows his princess is actually a prince. After a little over an hour, he is satisfied with his work. Dice’s hair looks similar to what Virgil’s would look like if it wasn’t dyed, but it is longer and more feminine. Roman would have given his son a more masculine looking haircut, but he knows he’s supposed to still think Dice is Dina. “What do you think, Dina?” Roman asks as he pulls out his phone so Dice can look at himself in the camera.

When Dice looks at himself and sees his new haircut, he can’t stop himself from smiling. Although he still looks a bit too feminine for his liking, he’s happy with his new haircut. Even if it is just a small change, he already feels more masculine. It’s good. “I like it,” Dice admits as he fluffs his hair with his hand.

“You look nearly as handsome as me,” Remy chimes in. 

“You can’t even see me,” Dice laughs.

“You’re my twin though. What would that say about me if you didn’t look good?”

“True.”

“Why don’t the two of you go downstairs to show the rest of the family while I clean up,” Roman suggests as he takes his phone back from Dice.

“Okay,” Dice responds with a shrug before heading downstairs followed by Remy.


	14. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan helps Dice with his homework

“Hey father,” Dice says as he walks with his twin into the office of the toy store their parents own. The twins have been in high school for a little over a month, and they usually go to the store after school if they don’t have plans to spend time with their friends.

“Hi princess,” Logan says without looking up from his computer. He and Patton both know that their son is trans by now even if Dice hasn’t come out. It wasn’t hard to figure out when Dice only wanted pants and masculine-looking tops for the new school year and started borrowing clothes from his twin’s closet. Even if he had never told V, Logan would have figured it out by now. He, like his mate and boyfriends, does not plan to out his son though.

“When you have a minute, do you think you could help me on my homework?” Dice asks as he sits beside Remy on the couch in the corner of the office. He opens his backpack and pulls out a textbook, notebook, and pencil while his brother pulls out an iPad and headphones. 

“Sure,” Logan answers with a smile. Since the twins first started school, one of his favorite things has been helping them do their homework. Helping his kids learn fills him with a sort of joy that can only be matched by Crofters and his mate. “What subject do you need help with?”

“Health,” Dice responds. “We’re learning about reproductive systems, and we have to match the diagram to the correct sex or sexes. If there’s multiple sexes, we have to explain the differences. Also if they’re more than one diagram for a sex we have to explain the differences between those. It’s weird.”

“That doesn’t sound too hard. Grab your dad’s chair and come over here. As soon as I finish this, I’ll help you.” 

While Logan finishes what he’s doing on the computer, Dice does as told – he rolls Patton’s desk chair over to where his father is sitting at his desk. He also takes a moment to pull the worksheet out of his notebook and flip to an empty page. The worksheet has ten diagrams of the different possible reproductive systems that are numbered and labled, and at the bottom of the page one can see when Dina listed the possible answers – omega female, alpha female common, alpha female uncommon, alpha female pre-presenting, alpha male, omega male, and intersex (any). “This is the only ones I know,” Dice admits as she uses her pencil to point back and forth between two of the pictures. The first image is of a uterus, and the second looks like a uterus but is labeled differently.

“Okay,” Logan says with a nod as he examines the worksheet as Dice writes down his answers to the two he knows. “Well, why don’t we just go in order?” He uses his finger to point to one of the images. The diagram shows what would normally be considered a male alpha, but the penis is shown tucked backwards into the body. The diagram doesn’t show a uterus. “What one is this?”

“Alpha?”

“Okay. Is it male or female?”

“Male? Because females don’t have a penis, right?”

“Actually it’s female.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“So..um…for an omega to get pregnant, there has to be a way for an alpha to fertilize the eggs. Without a penis, a female alpha wouldn’t be able to have kids with a female omega if at all. For most female alphas, the penis is tucked backward during their development, and it will flip out a few months to a year before the rest of their body presents as an alpha.” Logan feels more than awkward explaining this to his son, but he knows that Dice will need to understand basic biology if he ever wants children.

“I guess that makes sense… I think?” Dice writes down his answer quickly on his paper. He can’t help but hope that he has a dick that is waiting to flip out. Maybe that’s why he’s been so uncomfortable for the past week or so. It even got to the point where he caved in and wore one of his old skirts to school! Between his legs has been incredibly sensitive, and it’s almost painful to wear jeans due to the tightness of the material. He hates wearing a skirt because it makes him feel dysphoric, but at least it isn’t putting unnecessary pressure around his privates or causing him to look unattractive by wearing sweatpants. Dice has so many questions rushing through his head as they work, but he decides to keep them in his head for now.


	15. One Weird Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exactly what the title says - it's a weird morning for Dice

The weekend after Dice turned in the homework Logan helped him with, he’s still forcing himself into skirts and dresses due to discomfort that he can only hope is from a penis trying to break free. He hates skirts, and wearing one just makes him feel gross. It doesn’t help his dysphoria that the binder he ordered behind his parents’ backs hasn’t come in the mail yet. He looks too much like a girl, and it’s making him miserable. Remy was able to convince him to wear sweatpants, but he hates how those make him look. 

Thankfully, when asleep or alone in his room, Dice doesn’t have to deal with (much if any) dysphoria or if he looks handsome or not. He can just be comfortable in his own bed in whatever pajamas (or lack thereof) he wants. Plus, on the weekends, he can enjoy more alone time, because he knows Remy likes to sleep in as late as their parents will allow.

Dice yawns and stretches as he slowly wakes up. Sleepily, he gets up and shuffles to the bathroom. Everything seems normal until he sits down on the toilet to pee and completely misses the toilet. Suddenly, he’s awake and panicking. He has to get this cleaned up before someone realizes he peed all over the floor. Wait…how did he manage to pee all over the floor when he’s still sitting on the toilet?

Looking down, Dice sees that he has a dick jutting out from between his legs. He has a dick! He’s an alpha! Dice nearly starts crying from happiness at the realization. Just to make sure he’s not still dreaming, the young alpha carefully touches his penis. It is real!

As quickly as possible, Dice cleans up the mess he made before deciding to touch himself again. He can’t help the sounds that leave his lips as he enjoys the feeling of his hand on his cock. The sensation is new and strange but calling it pleasurable would be an understatement. Dice’s enjoyment is short lived as he is interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Is everything okay in there?” a voice that Dice immediately registers as his Vivi asks from the other side of the closed bathroom door.

“Yeah,” Dice answers a bit too quickly as he reaches for his pajama pants only to realize that they got wet when he pissed all over the floor. “Fuck,” he breathes.

“Are you sure?” Virgil responds. He can hear the shuffling, and his son cursing didn’t go unnoticed. “Mind if I come in?”

“No, Vivi,” Dice answers. Thinking that meant it was okay to walk in the bathroom, Virgil opens the door to be met with the sight of his naked son. “No. I meant don’t come in!” Dice tries to cover himself as best as he can, but it’s already too late.

“You’re…you’re an alpha,” Virgil says slowly. He doesn’t really know what to do with this information, and he wishes that one of his mates would have been the one to walk in on their son. “That’s…that’s good…um… So I guess we should probably have the talk…even though one of your other dad’s would be uh better at this than me…” Virgil can’t stop cursing himself in his head. He knows that his twins are old enough to present, but that didn’t help him prepare for this conversation. “Your uh your body is going through a lot of changes right now so uh when you meet that special someone…you can uh start a family of your own…”

“Ew,” Dice shrieks as he pushes his way past Virgil and out of the bathroom. He does not want to hear about the birds and the bees at all let alone from his vivi. He could always look that stuff up online anyways. Dice doesn’t stop walking away from Virgil until he is in the safety of his twin’s room with the door locked behind him.

“Fuck off,” Remy mumbles. Without looking in the direction of the intruder, he throws the pick sloth that his twin bought him when they were kids in Dice’s general direction.

“No fucking way,” Dice laughs as he grabs a pair of clean pajama pants from his twin’s dresser and plops down on the bed. This is going to be a weird conversation.


	16. One Supportive Sibling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice tells his twin that he's an alpha

Dice locks the door behind him as he steps into his twin’s bedroom. Without a care, he rummages through Remy’s dresser to find a clean pair of pajama pants to slip on since he is still naked from the waist down. He can’t wipe the smile off his face no matter how hard he tries.

“Fuck off Dice,” Remy mumbles sleepily from his bed. The sound of Dice coming in woke him up, and he is never happy about being woken up. Without looking in Dice’s direction, he throws the pick sloth that his twin bought him when they were kids in Dice’s general direction.

“No fucking way,” Dice laughs as he slips the pajamas on.

“Why not?” Remy groans as he rolls so his back is to his twin.

“Because something amazing just happened!”

“Tell me later. I’m going back to sleep.”

“Well, then scoot over,” Dice laughs as he plops down beside Remy. “I’m not risking ‘the talk’ with our parents this early in the morning.”

“They wouldn’t give us the talk until one of us presented, idiot. Now go to your room or be quiet. I want to sleep.”

“Except for I sorta…alphas assigned female at birth present first…and uh…” Why is this so awkward? Shouldn’t he be excited to tell his twin that he’s an alpha and doesn’t need bottom surgery now?

“And what?” Remy rolls over to face his twin as he speaks. As much as he wants to go back to sleep, he knows that he’s not going to get that opportunity until Dice says whatever is on his mind.

“I’m an alpha.” Happy tears prick Dice’s eyes. “I have a dick and I’m an alpha.”

“That’s great Dice. I’m really happy for you. Can I go back to sleep now?”

“I’ll make you coffee later if you help me figure out men’s underwear.”

“Coffee?” Remy’s eyes pop open as he looks at his twin’s blobby form.

“I promise. I know our parents don’t like you using the coffee machine because you always make a mess, but I’ll make some for you however you like.”

“Just one cup or as much as I want for the whole day?”

“Whole day.”

“Fine.” Remy grunts as he sits up in bed. He’s still not happy about being woken up, but at least he’ll get coffee out of it. “What do you want?”

Dice sits up as well. “I obviously have to get the right kind of underwear now instead of just wearing my old stuff, but men’s underwear is confusing; so…explain.”

“They’re underwear. You wear them under your clothes and there’s a flap to put your dick through when you have to piss. Is that all you wanted?”

“You know that’s not everything. Like…what type do I get? There’s too many.”

“I don’t know. I just wear what our parent buy me – which is usually briefs. For you though…boxer briefs maybe? Boxers are baggy and annoying, but anything shorter than trunks might make you all dysphoric and shit. I don’t know. It’s your choice. Go ask one of our dads. I’m sure they’d help you figure it out.”

“I don’t want to hear about the birds and the bees though. It’s too early for that.”

“And it’s too early to help you shop for underwear without a cup of coffee…or three.”

“If I go downstairs to get your coffee, I’ll have to deal with our parents.”

“You’ll have to deal with them sometime.”

“I know… I just don’t want to right now.”

“Then I’m going back to sleep. We’ll deal with your underwear problem later.” Remy lays back down and turns his back on his twin. “Good…whatever time it is.” He yawns once as he gets comfortable and tries to fall back asleep even though he is frustratingly awake because of Dice. He lays there for what feels like forever as he tries to sleep, but in reality he gives up after a couple minutes. “Let’s go get coffee,” he grumbles as he sits back up in bed. “I can’t sleep, and you’re not going through this alone.”

“What?” Dice questions as he looks up from his phone where he was shopping online for men’s underwear.

“I can’t sleep, and I want coffee; so, get up.” Remy rolls out of bed with a grunt and heads for the door. “Come on.” Remy watches as Dice’s blurry form hesitates for a moment before following him out of the room and downstairs.


	17. Unintentionally Giving The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice finds out that his parents know his little secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long!! The big sad kinda got to me for a long while, so I didn't have the energy or motivation to write when I had time. I'm back though. I am making an attempt at writing a book in addition to this though, so I can't promise that I'll update as frequently as in the past though. I do promise though that I won't leave this work to die! :)

Dice is filled completely with dread as he follows his brother downstairs where their parents are waiting on the couch and talking amongst themselves…about him. He pulls Remy to a stop just out of their parents’ sights so he can listen into what they’re saying.

“Maybe we should call my dad,” Roman suggests to Logan, Patton, and Virgil. “She’s an alpha, and she may be able to help Dice. I certainly don’t know anything about…that.”

Did Dice hear right? Did his papa just call him by the right name? How did he know? Did Joan read part of the letter he and his twin sent to V and say something? No. It couldn’t have been Joan… He knows that they would respect him enough to not tell anyone until he’s ready. Maybe he was just hearing wrong. He keeps perfectly still and silent as he continues listening in.  
“It’s not going to be any different than when we presented,” Logan states. He has his phone in front of him as he looks something up online. “The only difference is that an alpha that was assigned female at birth will have some pain in their…nether regions before their penis becomes…visible. That does not feel good to say about our son, but nevertheless, he should have his first rut in about a month. After that, Dice’s body will act like any other alpha’s pretty much. He’ll still probably want to transition though because, according to my research, omegas assigned male at birth and alphas assigned female are more likely to experience body dysphoria or body dysmorphia. Our son’s already trans whether or not he’s willing to tell us. He’s probably going to experience more dysphoria than normal. There must be some way to help.”

“We could always buy him a binder,” Patton suggests. “And he’ll diffidently need new underwear.”

“The underwear is okay,” Virgil chimes in, “but Dice doesn’t know we know he’s trans, remember? I don’t want him to stop trusting us. We can’t get him a binder yet.”

“Back to him presenting today,” Roman tries to wrangle the conversation back in. “What exactly are we supposed to tell him? You’re an alpha now. Omega’s are going to look irresistible, but don’t mate until after high school? We can’t tell him to wait until you get to know an omega before mating because obviously the three of you didn’t wait. I was the only one that did. What else? You’re going to spend a few days every year being incredibly horny, and once you mate those few days will turn into a week four or so times a year in order to keep up with whoever your omega is?”

“Yes,” Logan says with a shrug. “That’s what he needs to know for now at least.”

Dice can’t believe what he’s hearing. His parents are still using his preferred name and pronouns. How? How do they know? He looks over to his brother to find a look of excited shock on his face. Did Remy tell them? As if his twin can read Dice’s mind, Remy quickly shakes his head no. He didn’t tell their parents that Dice is trans. How do they know then? Overflowing with curiosity, Dice makes his way down the rest of the stairs.

“There you are my Disney prince-ss,” Roman announces happily while almost forgetting to say princess instead of prince. “And there’s Prince Charming,” he adds when he sees Remy following Dice. 

“We were just waiting for you Dina,” Logan adds. “Come sit down.”

Dice’s smile falls when he hears his father call his deadname and his papa call him a princess. Did he hear wrong? Did they not use his preferred name and pronouns? Maybe they’re just trying to be polite since he hasn’t told them yet. Dice can’t tell. “No,” he mumbles after a moment in regards to his father telling him to come sit with me. “I heard everything anyways. I’ll be extremely horny in about a month, I’m not to mate with anyone until after high school, you want me to wait until I get to know someone before bonding even though you didn’t, and I’ll need new underwear. The rest I think I’ve learned in health class or I can just google. Thanks…” Dice stands awkwardly at the base of the stairs beside his twin. He wants to just walk away but he needs answers. How do his parents know he’s trans? How does he even ask?


	18. "You Told V" (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice questions how his parents know his preferred name and pronouns

“How do you know my name?” Dice sneers after taking a few deep breaths. He needs to be careful. He doesn’t want to yell and scream at his parents, but Dice needs to know how they found out he’s trans.

“Well…” Roman starts to say as he looks to his mate and boyfriends for help. “We named you after all, Dina. Why wouldn’t we know your name?”

“Not that name,” Dice growls. “I heard you call me ‘Dice.’ I heard you use my name!” How did they find out? Who told them? “How do you know my name?” Dice feels like he could cry, but he fights the tears.

“We can explain,” Patton says calmly. He stands up from where he’s sitting on the couch and moves towards his son. “Just come sit down first. It’s a bit of a long story.” He reaches out to put an arm around the young alpha, but Patton is immediately pushed away. Although he’s a bit surprised, Patton remains calm. It isn’t difficult to tell that Dice is a mix of anger and sadness and confusion in addition to the new alpha hormones. “Please come sit down, Dice.”

“How do you know my name?” Dice asks for a third time as his voice cracks.

“They know because you told me,” Virgil pipes up with a sigh. He did not want to admit who he is this way, but there’s no way to tell their son they’ve known without letting the twins know the truth.

“You’re fucking lying!” the young alpha screams.

“Language!” Patton shouts.

Dice would normally apologize to his dad, but he just glares at the man instead before looking back at his Vivi. “Why would you fucking lie to me‽” Dice demands to know. “How do you know‽ Who told you‽”

“He’s not lying, sweetheart,” Roman agrees calmly. “You did tell him. You need to calm down though.”

“Why‽” Dice yells. “Just so you can force me to be your pretty fucking princess again‽”

“Why would we do that?” Logan asks. He’s honestly surprised that Dice would think such a thing. “You do realize that your other dads and I are in a homosexual polyamorous relationship, right? Or that Vivi was kicked out of his house at a young age because he’s an omega? Or that Joan is non-binary? Dice, we don’t care if you’re gay or trans or non-binary or anything else. As your parents, we only care that you’re happy. If being a guy makes you comfortable, then you’re, as your papa would say, our little prince instead of a princess. We love you Dice.”

Listening to his father’s words help calm Dice down. He’s safe. They aren’t going to force him to be anything he’s not, but his question still hasn’t been answered. He looks around the room before pushing past Patton and plopping down beside Logan. “How do you know though?” he breathes as tears prick his eyes. He can’t tell if his tears are from frustration or relief.

“Vivi wasn’t lying when he said you told him,” Logan tells his son as he wraps an arm around the trans boy. Meanwhile, Patton guides Remy to the couch so the whole family can sit together.

“I never told him though. I only told Remy, Uncle Joan, and V.”

“Exactly… You told V.”


	19. "You Told V" (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that went better than expected

Dice looks at his dads in confusion when his father confirms that he told V. What? Does that mean? No. It can’t. “V’s…” he mumbles questioningly. “V’s my hero. He’s a fantastic artist and storyteller. He made characters…”

Virgil tries his best to hide a smile when his son calls him his hero. He never thought he’s be anyone’s hero, but…he’s Dice’s. “He made Echo to be blind like one of his sons,” Virgil pipes in with a small laugh, “and he made Switch to represent his other son before he even knew his son was a boy.”

“Wait!” Remy excitedly interrupts. “I’m Echo! I’m actually Echo!”

“Who else would Echo be?” Patton laughs as he messes with Remy’s hair.

“Dice…” Virgil say calmly, “I didn’t want to tell you we knew until you decided to come out to us because…I knew you didn’t know that you had told me. I’m sorry.” He never looks away from his trans son. Even though he’s happy that Remy is so excited, Dice needs to be his main focus. He can answer any questions Remy has later.

“Why didn’t you tell us‽” Dice demands as he fights tears. He can’t pinpoint what emotion he’s feeling. “Why didn’t you tell us you’re V‽”

“I didn’t tell you because…” Virgil hesitates as he gives his answer. “I didn’t tell either of you because I didn’t know if I’d still be your hero after the two of you knew.” There’s also the fact that he didn’t know if the twins would keep his secret when they were younger, but he doesn’t think that should be said out loud right now.

“What?” Dice freezes in shock. His Vivi was worried about not being a hero to him or his brother? “I trusted you though Vivi… I trusted V.”

“I know, and the third scariest thing in the world right now is losing that trust.”

“Third?

“Right behind your uncle and his boyfriend getting out of jail and your other dads getting bored of me.”

“Okay? I just… Vivi, you knew this whole time I’m trans, but…” Dice knows that V made the best choice in his situation, but it still hurts. It still hurts that his Vivi chose to deadname him all this time though.

“I’m sorry, Dice. We still love you though. We’ll love you no matter what. We just want you and your brother to be happy.” Virgil doesn’t expect Dice to move from beside Logan to halfway in his lap as his son hugs him tightly. Even if it does catch him off guard, he quickly regains his composure as he hugs Dice back. He knows that this conversation isn’t over just because his son forgives him, but he believes that everything should be alright.

“Vivi, can we see the mask?” Remy asks as he moves to join in on hugging V. “Please?”

“Later,” Virgil laughs. “I think your papa needs to take your brother shopping for some appropriate clothes so he can stop stealing yours first. Then, I’ll show the two of you some stuff tonight.”

“I believe we should all help Dice pick out a new wardrobe so he doesn’t come back dressed as a Disney prince,” Logan teases.

“I’ll make breakfast while the two of you get dressed,” Patton offers. He smiles as he gets up and walks to the kitchen. After a minute or so, the twins make their way back upstairs to get dressed.


End file.
